Even This Is Impossible
by bluesherry
Summary: Finally, Shinichi has got a new daughter from Shiho. But he has a son from Ran, too. ShinichiShiho and NamiAnna [if you read this story carefully, you would probally know these new characters]. Please R&R.
1. The First Birth

A/N: Hi. I'd like to share a fanfic. But, before we continue it, please read my first fanfic.

Dialogs: words

Thoughts: _words_

Activity and feelings: (words)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan.

* * *

Chapter1: The First Birth 

16th of June.

The Hospital

Shinichi walk around, in front of doors. Looks to be like running away from monsters. He looks at his wristwatch once more. After half of minute, he looks again, again, and again. And meanwhile, he looks at the doors. The emergency room doors. Then, a doctor comes out.

Shinichi: How is she, doctor?

Doctor: It's OK. The operation is succeed.

Shinichi: (bright face) Really! Can I see her?

Doctor: Sure.

Shinichi walk into the room. There is a girl sleeping on a bed. A beautiful girl. His eyes start to be widen. After few seconds, the girl starts to open her eyes, slowly. Shinichi shows his bright face.

Shinichi: It's good to see you awake.

Girl: (relized) Wh--Where is my---

Shinichi: (interrupt, he puts his finger on his lip) Sshhh. She is OK. Beside you.

The girl looks at a small cute basket beside her. When she tries to uncover it, she saw...

A baby. A cute baby.

Her face brightened.

Shinichi: You are the one who will decide her name.

Girl: Oh, OK. How about Nami Kudo?

Shinichi kept watching her.

Girl: ...sorry.

Shinichi: No, I don't mind. I mean, I don't want to give it with my family name.

Girl: (eyebrows rose) ...what do you mean? (quiet tone)

Shinichi: I--I mean...yeah, I don't wanna give it my family name, but...yours. Be--because you don't have someone in your family anymore, if--if you die, your family--and... (unsmooth words)

Girl: (mouth opened)

Shinichi: I mean...the name I want is...

Girl: (thin red lines on her cheek)

Shinichi: Nami...Miyano.

Nami Miyano.

15 years later

Boys: HOMERUUUUUUN!

Girl: Good job, Nami.

Nami: Thanks, Anna. (red short haired girl with a bandage on her cheek answered)

The boys wave their each hand to Nami and Anna, giving them a goodbye.

Anna: That was a great homerun. Does your dad play baseball, too?

Nami: No. My mom said, he play soccer when he was young. I'm just interested in baseball.

Anna understands her.

Anna: Oh hey! Have you read "Baron Night" novel?

Nami: (glare) "Baron Night"?

Anna: Don't you now it? It is a great mystery novel since before we born.

Nami: Oh, the old novel about that weird clown? But it is unfinished because the writer was getting married again.

Anna slaps Nami's cheek.

Anna: You! Don't ever mock the greatest novel again!

Nami: If it is a bad novel, then I will say bad!

Anna: Just shut your mouth, young man!

Nami: But I am still a young woman!

They look away from each other. Then, they walk away.

Anna: Just remind you. Yusaku Kudo wasn't getting married. He was death few months after we born.

Nami: (relized) _Yusaku Kudo?_

She turn around, but she afraid to ask her.

Miyano family's house

Nami: I'm home. (fine tone)

Shiho: I've prepared the salads for you.

Nami: Thanks, Mom.

She walk into her room. Then, she changes her baseball uniforms with a nice blue sweater with sleeved arms, black skirt, and white shocks. Then, she goes back to the living room. She saw a bowl of salads waiting for her on the table.

Nami: (her tongue comes out and licks her lip) Yummy!

Shiho sit beside her.

Shiho: Oh yeah. Happy birthday, Nami-chan.

Nami: Thanks, Mom! (happy tone)

Shiho: Need mayonnaise? (giving a bottle of mayonnaise in her hand)

Nami: Yes! (another happy tone)

Nami grabs the bottle and push it above the bowl until the mayonnaise come down thinly.

Shiho's eyebrows rose.

Flashback

Shiho: Here is the mayonnaise, Nami-chan. (giving a bottle of mayonnaise in her hand)

Little Nami: Ooooo...mayounaze!

Little Nami grabs the bottle and push it above the bowl until the mayonnaise come down thinly. Then she tries to draw with it on the salads.

Shiho: Well? What did you draw?

End Flashback

Nami: Dad?

Her word made Shiho shocked. Then, she turn her head around and saw Shinichi in front of the opened door.

Nami: Dad! (running towards him)

Shinichi: Nami-chan, happy birth---

Nami: (interrupt, she gave him a hug) I miss you, Dad...

Shinichi: (widened eyes and soft smile) I miss you, too, Nami-chan...

Nami let goes off of him.

Shiho walk towards them.

Shiho: Welcome back.

Shinichi: Ahh, yeah. How are you?

Shiho: Fine, thanks. Where have you been?

Shinichi: (sweating) O--Oh? Me? I--I was...busting a killer that ran away from the polices. (unsmooth words)

Shiho: Wow. That was long.

Shinichi: It--It's because he used the glyde to run away. Haha--Haha...

Shiho: You must be really tired. Do you want to eat some salads?

Shinichi: Ah--sure.

Shinichi turn back to Nami.

Shinichi: Hey, you are too high for a 15 years old girl.

Nami: Thanks. You are beautiful, too.

Shiho is watching them walk into the hall.

Shiho: (half sad eyes) _Shinichi...did you...miss her?_

Nami stopped, and looks at her dad.

Nami: Dad, do you know Yusaku Kudo?

Her words made him shocked.

Nami: I never know about him, but I think I heard about..."Kudo" thing. Maybe you know him.

Shinichi didn't answer. But Shiho just looks worried.

Nami: (half worried face) Dad.

* * *

A/N: "Sorry, I'm not good in English," only that. Hehe. 

Next chapter: Two Questioners

Please review me.


	2. Two Questioners

A/N: Thank you very much for the reviews! Please read this one.

Dialogs: word

Thoughts: _word_

Activity and feelings: (word)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan.

* * *

Chapter2: Two Questioners 

Shiho is watching them walk into the hall.

Shiho: (half sad eyes) _Shinichi...did you...miss her?_

Nami stopped, and looks at her dad.

Nami: Dad, do you know Yusaku Kudo?

Her words made him shocked.

Nami: I never know about him, but I think I heard about..."Kudo" thing. Maybe you know him.

Shinichi didn't answer. But Shiho just looks worried.

Nami: (half worried face) Dad.

Shinichi: ...he--

Shiho: (interrupt, giving a secret sign) _No, don't..._

Shinichi: (eyebrows rose, then back to be widen)

Nami: Dad...

Shinichi: (turns to Nami) He is a novel writer, Nami-chan. A great person you must--

His tears interrupt him.

Nami: Dad? Why are you crying? (quiet tone)

Shinichi: (sweeping the tears away) No...it's nothing...go back to your room...

Nami: But--

Shiho: (interrupt, quiet whisper) _Do what your dad said, Nami-chan..._

Nami: (keep staying for a while, and nodded) OK, Dad... (leaving him)

Shiho is watching her walk into her room, while Shinichi is busy sweeping his tears. She is trying to walk closer to him.

Shiho: At least you didn't tell her.

Shinichi: Yeah...

Nami's bedroom

Nami is laying on the bed. She is enjoying to see the ceiling.

Nami: _Yusaku Kudo...Baron Night..._ (covering her head with pillow) Aaargh! Stupid clown!

Knock knock.

Nami: (blinked) Who?

Shiho: It's Mom. Your friend is coming, Nami-chan.

Nami: (stand her head up) _Anna!_

Nami jump off from the bed, runs out from her room, make herself up when running towards the door, then she open it.

That is right. It is Anna. She is bringing a blue box.

Anna: Happy birthday, Nami.

Nami: Ah--oh--thanks.

Anna is staring at her from feet to head.

Anna: (grinning) Well...you look very girlish today.

Nami: Haha... (glares away) _damn it..._

Shinichi stand besides Nami.

Shinichi: Who is it, Nami-chan?

Nami: Dad, this is Anna. (turn to Anna) Anna, this is my dad.

Anna: (giving a shake hand to him) Anna.

Shinichi: Shinichi Ku--

DOOK!

Shiho: (interrupt, kicked his leg)

Shinichi: I--I mean... Shinichi Miyano.

Nami: (frowns at him)

The Hall

A baseball field cake, a base ball cream at the center. For 15 years old Nami. Anna and Nami is decorating the candles on it.

Nami: No! Don't put on the ball! Put it on the pole to pole!

Anna: Do it yourself!

Shinichi and Shiho is watching behind them. He is smirking, she is smiling. Meanwhile, she is looking at him.

Shiho: Shinichi...

Shinichi: Hmm?

Shiho: (looking at Nami, blushed) She has grown up so fast...I can feel how much to be a mother like...and I can see the time when we got...

Silence.

Shinichi: Married?

Shiho: (try to ignore him) Because of you, I'm not alone again anymore. There is my daughter and--

Shinichi: I've said, and I totally have said, you were NOT alone anymore. Don't you remember Agasa? Detective Boys? And everyone? They are always beside you.

Shiho: Shinichi...

Shinichi: (listening to her)

Ran's flashback came into her mind.

Shiho: If you marry me, wouldn't you just hurt her?

Shinichi: What?

Shiho: Nothing.

Nami: Ouch! That was hurt!

Shinichi and Shiho blinked.

Anna: Your fault! I was going to fire it, but you took it!

Nami: Argh...

Anna: Here. Let me take care of this. (grabs Nami's finger)

Nami: Argh!

Anna: It's only a small burn. You will be alright. (try to put Nami's burned finger into her mouth)

Nami: Whoa! What the hell--

Anna kept trying to heal Nami's finger. Nami couldn't do anything, only stay and watch her. Few seconds later, Anna lets it out from her mouth.

Anna: There. How do you feel now?

Nami: (blushed) ...great...

Shinichi: (eyebrows rose, then he gives Shiho a glare) How did you care her all this time?

Shiho: Fine.

Shinichi: (turns to Nami) If it is done, let's start it.

Nami: (put her finger away from Anna's hand) Yeah. Let's start it.

They are ready to sing the Birthday song. Nami is ready for the cake. After the song has finished, she pop the fire off. Everyone is clapping their each hands, giving her a congratulate.

Anna: (showing a box) Here is the gift, Nami.

Nami: What is this?

Anna: Clown costume.

Nami: (glare)

Anna: (smirking) If you don't believe me, open it.

Nami: (uncovers the box and open it, still glaring, then her eyebrows rose) This...

Anna: Otaki Kyuta's baseball uniforms.

Nami: Wow! Thank you, thank you thank you, thank you! I'm really looking forward this!

Anna: Well? Can I go now? I have a science lesson today.

Nami: Oh, yeah! See you tomorrow!

Anna walk towards the door and give her a hand wave. Then, Nami gives her a happy hand wave.

Shiho took a small box out from her pocket. And walk to faces Nami.

Shiho: (showing the box) This is for you.

Nami: What is this?

Shiho: Otaki Kyuta's base ball. There is his hand mark attached on it.

Shinichi: (glare) _Hey, hey, hey..._

It looks like she work so hard to get the ball.

Nami: (faces Shiho, her eyes start to be wet shinely) Mom... (gives her a tight hug)

Shinichi: (watching them enjoying the hug, then he took a book on the sofa, then walk towards Nami) This is for you, Nami-chan.

Nami: (lets goes off from Shiho, then turns to him) Dad, what is this?

Shinichi: (eyes widened, gives her a sad smile) This is your grandfather's handwrite novel... please treasure it, Nami-chan. (hurried to hide his tears and walk away)

Nami: (reading the title) Baron... Night... (relized) _"Baron Night"? _Dad! (turns to Shinichi, but he has already disappear)

Shiho: Remember what your dad said, Nami-chan...

Nami: OK... (looks at the book) I'll treasure it...

Shinichi and Shiho's bedroom

Shinichi is laying on the bed. Remembering about his father. His father's flashback appeared on the ceiling. Then, it disappeared by...

Shiho: Shinichi?

Shinichi: (relized, saw her open the door)

Shiho: Sorry... (closing the door)

Shinichi: (sit up, interrupt) No! Come in!

Shiho: (walk in and sit down on the bed) At least, you made her happy...

Shinichi: Yeah...

Silence.

Shiho: Shinichi...

Shinichi: Hmm? (looks at her)

Shiho: Where is your mother?

Shinichi: She is staying in London...I think she is in shock with my father's death...

Shiho: (watching him for a while) You are still lucky...

Shinichi: (looks at her) What?

Shiho: If my father is just an regular man...he...my mother...and my sister, won't die and leave me alone...

Shinichi: (watching her)

Shiho: That causes me to don't know my mother and father love to each other or not...but at least... (looks at Shinichi)

Shinichi: (eyebrows rose)

Shiho: At least...I know you don't hate me...

Shinichi: (eyesbrows still raising, but then turn to wide)

Shinichi tried to use his right hand to pull her back head to fell on his chest. This action made her flinched.

Shinichi: But I hate being alive without you...

Shiho just let him giving the hug, just warming her head on his chest. But this situation is blocked by another Ran's flashback in her mind.

Shiho: Shinichi...

Shinichi: Yes?

Shiho: Did you...miss her? (quiet tone)

Shinichi: What?

Shiho: (silent for a while) No... (back to warm her head, closing her eyes) forget it...

* * *

Annitha: Thank you for the advice :) maybe I have to learn more. 

ninay: Thanks :) I'll retype these naughty mistakes as much as I can.

Shinichi's Lover: There. In this second chapter, Ran appeared, even it was only a flashback :'( don't worry, I'll do my best to put her in the next chapter. :)

A/N: Maybe I have to put some romantic time of Shinichi and Shiho here, hehe. Well, I hope you like it.

Next Chapter: Shiho's daughter against Ran's son

Please review me.


	3. Shiho's daughter against Ran's son

A/N: It's good to get your reviews. Thank you very much! Please read this one.

Dialogs: word

Thoughts: _word_

Activity and feelings: (word)

Phone talk: -word-

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan.

* * *

Chapter3: Shiho's daughter against Ran's son 

Asuka river

Nami: (sitting on the ground, relaxed eyes) I...still don't understand. Is he really my grandfather? (silent for a while) But my grandfather is Agasa Hiroshi, not Yusaku Kudo. My father is Shinichi Miyano, my mother is Shiho Hiroshi. And me, Nami Miyano. Who is Kudo, anyway?

She glared.

Nami: (laying her back on the ground) Stupid clown.

She saw a boy face above hers.

Nami: Whoa! (jumps and falls into the river accidently)

SPLASH!

Boy: Hey! Are you OK? (looking at the river)

Nami: Bwah! (her head finally out from the water, then she gives him a glare) Huh?

Miyano family's house

Shiho is busy sweeping the floor.

Shiho: _So, she finally know it... _(kept sweeping the floor) _but I don't think she can understand...so, there is a chance for her to..._

Glasses on Shinichi's table made her blinked.

Shiho: (eyes widened) _So...it's already done... _(sad smile) _that day...we went through the dangers...with this glasses..._

Flashback

Unglasses Conan: Did you know? If you wear it, no one will recognize you.

End Flashback

Shiho: (half sad face) _But it's better this way...living peacefully..._

Asuka river

Nami: (glare, a jacket covering her)

Boy: (typing his computer)

Nami: ...thanks for the jacket. (boyish tone)

Boy: No problem. (kept typing his computer)

Nami: ...you are always here?

Boy: Yeah. This is my favorite place to stay, so I can be relaxed for a while. (typing, not even looks her face)

Nami: (glares at him) What are you doing?

Boy: Playing baseball--

Nami: (interrupt) BASEBALL GAME? (sit closer to see the monitor) Hey, can I try it? Can I can I?

Boy: Ah...sure.

Nami: Thank you! (touching the keyboard)

Boy: OK, here is the rules. Switch the arrow buttons to move the player, SHIFT button to swing the bat, and SPACE button to run.

Nami: Got it!

She enjoyed playing the game. She always makes homerun. Meanwhile, the boy looks at her.

Boy: You love baseball?

Nami: Really love it! (kept playing the game)

Beika office

Shinichi: (talking with phone) So, that's the problem.

Ran: -if you don't hurry home, he will be like this very often.-

Shinichi: Don't worry, I'll give him a call if I meet him.

Ran: -"if you meet him"?-

Shinichi: I'm sorry, Ran. Maybe I'll be home next year.

Ran: -again? You are such a 2 yearly man! How about Koji? He will miss you so much!-

Shinichi: I'm sorry, Ran. (starting to end the call)

Ran: -he--hey! Shinichi!-

The line is disconnected.

Shinichi: _I'm sorry, Ran... I actually will miss him, but... I have to be with my daughter, too... _(looking at the office phone)

Asuka river

Nami: Wow, that was great. Thanks!

Boy: No problem.

Nami: Hey, can we meet again?

Boy: You can see me here tomorrow.

Nami: OK, deal. We will meet again here.

Boy: Deal.

Nami: Well, I have to go home now, see you tomorrow.

Boy: (waving hand without say anything)

Nami: (stop walking, and turns to him) Oh yes! What's your name? My name is Nami Miyano.

Boy: Koji... (put his hand down) Koji Mouri.

Next day

After she went home, she throw the school bag on the floor, and ran into her room.

Shiho: (looking at the door of her room) It's good to see her back to normal again.

After she changed her clothes, she met her mother at downstairs.

Shiho: You seem very happy today, Nami-chan. What's the matter?

Nami: I'll meet my friend at Asuka river, Mom.

Shiho: Your boyfriend?

Nami: (glare without blush) No. Only friend. But he is indeed a guy. So?

Shiho: So, what's the name?

Nami: (walk to open the door) It is Koji. (opening the door) Koji Mouri.

Shiho: (shocked, then she ran to catch her shoulders) Nami-chan, you shouldn't be friend with him!

Nami: Huh? Why?

Shiho: Be...because...he... (hard saying)

Nami: (half angry face) He is my friend! I already have promise with him! I can't let you to stop me from him! (running out from the house)

Shiho: Na--Nami-chan!

Flashback

Nami: He is my friend! I already have promise with him! I can't let you to stop me from him!

End Flashback

Shiho: _No, Nami-chan...I do it for you because...

* * *

_

Annitha: Wow, that issue is dangerous. Anyway, thanks :) I'll do my best to keep continuing the story.

G.Rei Lam: Sorry for the mistake :'( in my country, the name of book is "Baron Night."

A/N: Sorry if I update it too fast (grinning) my idea is pushing me to write it.

Next Chapter: Hidden Truth

Please review me.


	4. Hidden Truth

A/N: Ehehe... (grinning) another fast update.

Dialogs: word

Thoughts: _word_

Activity and feelings: (word)

Phone talk: -word-

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan.

* * *

Chapter4: Hidden Truth

Nami: (walk to open the door) It is Koji. (opening the door) Koji Mouri.

Shiho: (shocked, then she ran to catch her shoulders) Nami-chan, you shouldn't be friend with him!

Nami: Huh? Why?

Shiho: Be...because...he... (hard saying)

Nami: (half angry face) He is my friend! I already have promise with him! I can't let you to stop me from him! (running out from the house)

Shiho: Na--Nami-chan!

Shiho: _No, Nami-chan...I do it for you because... _

On Nami's way, Nami is running really fast. She doesn't want to look back. Only straight in front of her.

Nami: _Why? Why didn't you let me, Mom?_

Unexpectable, a rain falls on her nose.

Nami: (kept running, ignoring the rain) _Why?_

Miyano family's house

Shinichi: -huh? What do you mean?-

Shiho: (cool face) Shinichi...are you...

She asked about it.

Shinichi: (shocked)

Shiho: Is that true, Shinichi?

Shinichi: -...Shiho...-

Shiho: I'm asking you, is that true, Shinichi? (she said more louder)

Shinichi: -...-

Shiho: ...

Shinichi: -it's true...-

Shiho: Fine. So, all this time you left my daughter because of that?

Shinichi: -yeah, but I...-

Shiho: It's OK... (calm tone) I know you missed her...

Silence.

Shiho: Shinichi...

Shinichi: -ye--yes?-

Shiho: (blushed) If you've already marry her, why did you marr--

SLATCH!

Thunder interrupt her.

Shinichi: -"why did I...?"-

Shiho: (let her cheeks red for a while)

Shinichi: -Shiho?-

Shiho: N--Nothing. Forget it.

Shinichi: -but you...-

Shiho: (interrupt) Oh, I forgot something important. I'll call you later. (smooth tone)

Shinichi: -he--hey!-

She ends the call. Then, she glanced at the rain from the window.

Shiho: _Is it OK if I stay and wait for her?_

Asuka river

The rain is still bothering her. She is sitting on the ground. It looks like he isn't coming.

Nami: (still try to ignore the rain) _Why aren't you coming, Koji? _(she asked herself like an idiot)

Few seconds later, she finally felt on the ground. But her face doesn't get the rain again.

Does that mean, he...

Next day

Nami: HACHOO!

Anna: Idiot. Fishing in the day like that. (showing a handkerchief) Here.

Nami: (took the handkerchief, glare) My dad said, raining is a good time for fishing.

Anna: Yeah, but don't you bring any umbrella?

Nami: Not me... (looks at the ground) _but he... _(whispering herself)

Anna: What?

Nami: Nothing. (sweeping her nose with the handkerchief, then she gives it to her)

Anna: Then, you must get some rest.

Silence.

Anna: Oh, I've learn about cooking crab soup yesterday. Maybe you can--

Nami: (interrupt) N--No! (blushed) You don't need to! I can still get it from my mom! (tried to use boyish tone)

Anna: But you can just try my food only once.

Nami: (looking at her)

Anna: (only cool smile)

Nami: (looks away) ...'kay...

Anna: Thanks.

Miyano family's house

Shiho: So, we meet again.

Anna: Please excuse me.

Nami glares at Anna who is walking into the kitchen. Shiho enjoyed looking at Nami's face.

Nami: (turn her glare at Shiho) What?

Shiho: (turn to watch Anna) Nothing. I hope you don't forget to give him back the umbrella.

Nami: I'll bring it back tomorrow. (walks into her room)

Shiho: (smirked)

Beika office

Shinichi: (grinning) So, you already have a girlfriend?

Koji: -no, I haven't. She is only my friend. Nothing more.-

Shinichi: So, what did she say after you bring her to her home?

Koji: -she... felt asleep after that.-

Shinichi: I see.

Koji: -I--I'll call you again later. Bye.-

Shinichi: Bye.

They end the call.

Shinichi: (sighed, relaxed on his office chair)

Flashback

Shinichi: Sleeping?

Shiho: Yeah... (took his tie off from his neck) I think she is tired after doing her school.

Shinichi: I'll go look for her.

Shiho: N--No. Don't do it now. She has a time to be alone, too.

Shinichi: Is...Is that so?

End flashback

Silence.

Shinichi: Impossible.

Miyano family's house

Nami is laying herself on the bed.

Anna: The soup is coming.

Nami: Hey, knock the door before brag in!

Anna: Whatever. (sitting beside her)

Nami: (glares at the soup, then glares at her)

Anna: (only another cool smile)

Nami: (blushed, then she turns back to glare the soup. Picks the spoon and takes some pieces of crab)

Anna: (watching her drinking the soup) How is it?

Nami: (glare) As bad as I thought. (eating the soup)

Anna: Really? (taking some soup with Nami's spoon and try to drink it)

Nami: (blushed) BHOOH! (burst the soup away)

Anna: Hey, watch out!

Nami: I should be the one to say that! Why did you try that soup with my...!

Anna: You are not a guy, anyway. Why should I worry?

Nami: (glare) ...right...

Beika office

Boss: Here is the reward, Kudo.

Shinichi: Thank you very much, sir!

Shinichi walk out with his office bag.

Shinichi: _Now, what am I going to buy for Nami-chan? Let see...hmm...baseball uniforms?_

Rejected.

Shinichi: _Otaki Kyuta's baseball?_

Rejected.

Shinichi: _Baseball novel?_

Are there any?

Miyano family's house

Anna: Well? I have to go now. Bye.

Nami: (frown) Bye...

Shiho: (turn to Nami) Your lucky day?

Nami: No.

Shiho: So, how is the soup?

Nami: Great.

Shiho: Delicious?

Nami: No.

Silence.

Shiho: Nami-chan...

Nami: Yes?

Flashback

Shinichi: It's true...

End flashback

Shiho: Actually, your dad is...

Nami: (looks at her) What? What's the matter with Dad?

Shiho: (silent for a while) No... (closes her eyes and shakes her head) Nevermind...

* * *

ninay: Hehehe, thanks. But Shinichi and Shiho were actually married (reread chapter2) and Shinichi and Ran... they will be explained in other chapter, or maybe in final chapter. Of course, about why Shinichi married two women. (grinning)

A/N: OK, OK. I'll calm down for a while. Maybe I'll update... (thinking)one week later?(too fast, isn't it? Hehe)

Next Chapter: Nami's selection

Please review me. And you can review me about other chapter if you like, I'll reply it in the next chapter.


	5. Nami's Selection

A/N: Finally. There is some new review for chapter 4. Thank you! Please read this one.

Dialogs: word

Thoughts: _word_

Activity and feelings: (word)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Detective Conan.

Chapter5: Nami's Selection

Poooong.

Nami: (lazy eyes)

Shinichi: C'mon, Nami-chan. I've bought you a baseball novel, haven't I?

Shiho: Not baseball. A bloody mystery novel about baseball.

Shinichi: (sweat drops) Yeah, but... still about baseball, right?

Nami: (still showing her lazy eyes)

Shinichi: (whispering to Shiho) _Hey, what did she does to her?_

Shiho: _Nami was fine with her._

Shinichi: (glare) _Not Nami, idiot! That dumb girl, Anna!_

Shiho: _They were fine. I think she is Nami's best friend when they were still in junior school._

Shinichi: (glaring) _Are you sure they were not doing any stupid thing--don't lie to me!_

Shiho: _Well, let see... Nami went into her room...Anna made soup for her--_

Shinichi: (interrupt) _Don't say that she put a drug into it!_

Shiho: (smirking quietly) _She is not as bad as you think, Shinichi. She said..._

Flasback

Anna: I just want Nami to be healthy.Then we can talk to each other normally again.

End Flashback

Shinichi: (glare) _Haha..._

Nami: (stands up) I'm going... (carrying her school bag and walk towards the door) Bye, Mom...

Shiho: (smiling) Bye, Nami-chan.

Nami: Bye, Dad...

Shinichi: ... (then he smiled) Bye.

Then, Nami walks out.

Shinichi: (sighed) I've stayed here for a day, but no thank from her to me.

Shiho: She indeed has a problem, but she actually missed you. You've stayed with us, then leaved us by staying at Mouri's house for a year, then stayed with us, again, again, and again. You should understand my daughter, but you don't have to forget your son, too.

Shinichi: ...

Shiho: Well, since you are having a holiday, I'll make a special lunch for you.

Shinichi: ... (nodding)

Kyuuya High School

Anna: A drama?

Girl: Yes! We will be having it next week! (jumping cheeringly) I can't wait!

Anna: So, what's the title?

Girl: It's my handwrite drama. The name is "The Secret of Magicians." It's about a legendary magician, using his magic to challenge other magicians. And a young witch from a mysterious black magic club, betrayed the club,then confessed her feelings to the magician.

Nami: (glare) _What kind of drama is that?_

Anna: OK. I wanna be the witch.

Girl: I wanna be the police. (turn to Nami) Nami, why don't you join us?

Nami: Huh? Me? No, thanks.

DEENG DONG DEENG DONG.

The school bell is telling the students to go into their each class.

Nami: Well, better back to study.

Anna: Wait.

Kogoro Mouri's Office

Kogoro: Zzzzzz... mumbler... zzzz...

Ran: Hey!

Kogoro: Zoah! (jumped) What the hell are you doing, Ran! You should take care your son!

Ran: Koji is already going to school!

Kogoro: Why didn't you wake me up!

Ran: I already did! But you just keep sleeping!

Kogoro: But I'm sleepy.

Ran: But it was because Dad drunk too much!

Kogoro: (sweat drops) Ugh...that's...

Ran: (glaring and sighed, then looks at the windows) _Shinichi...do I have to wait another one year again?_

Miyano family's house

The hall seems quiet.

Very quiet.

For a while.

Shinichi: No, don't, Shiho...

Shiho: Only one more... you don't mind, do you...?

Shinichi: No, please...don't...

Shiho: ...

Shinichi: Argh! You got it! (threw the cards down)

Shiho: (grinning) I win.

Shinichi: (glare) I'll beat you this time! (showing a wood of chess)

Shiho: OK.

Shinichi: (groaning)

Ring Ring.

Shinichi: (blinked, then stands up) Hold on a minute. (running to the telephone, then took it) Hello? Miyano's house here.

The caller said it.

Shinichi: What?

Shiho is watching him.

Shinichi: I see...yeah...OK, I'll go there quickly. (ends the call)

Shiho: Who was it?

Shinichi: (walking to take his jacket) Saguru Hakuba. He wants me to help him busting Kid in Los Angeles.

Shiho: Who is he?

Shinichi: (wearing the jacket) He is a detective. He came to Japan from England to catch Kid. But Kid reported him that he will rob an Emerald in Los Angeles tonight.

Shiho: W--Wait. That means...

Shinichi: I'm sorry, Shiho...but, can you take care Nami for me?

Shiho: But...

Shinichi: Don't worry. I'll catch him as quick as I can.

Shiho: No, I mean...

Shinichi: I'll buy some baseball uniforms for Nami, of course, some nice dress and handbag for you, too. I'm sure she is a strong girl, Shiho.

Shiho: ...

Shinichi: Well...bye.

Shiho: Shinichi.

Shinichi: (stop walking)

Shiho: (eyes widened) Take care...

Shinichi: (eyebrows rose, then smiled) You, too.

Asuka River

Nami: (showing a jacket) Here.

Koji: (already sitting on the ground, eyebrows rose) That's...

Nami: Thanks for the jacket. Maybe I can borrow it for sometime.

Koji: (taking the jacket) ...

Nami: (glare) Hey, can you at least say "thank you"?

Koji: ...thank you...

Nami: What's the matter with you? You are not like other guys. Having toothache?

Koji: ...no...

Nami: So, what?

Koji: ...went away...

Nami: What?

Koji: ...nothing...

Nami: (glare) Fine. (sitting on the ground)

Koji: ...

Nami: ... (look at him) Where is your little computer?

Koji: ...resting in my home...

Nami: ...

Koji: ...

Nami: (glare) _Boy, this guy is very boring..._

Unconsciously, she said some words.

Koji: Really? When do you start it?

Nami: (look at him) Eh?

Koji: I really want to see what are magicians like. May I watch it, too?

Nami: (sweat dropped, making curious eyes) Heh?

* * *

G.Rei Lam: I used the name as the name I know, sorry. I'll be much more carefull :)

A/N: Sorry if I kept you waiting. _Even there is only a bit of review. _Well, I hope you like it :) Oh! One more thing. I'll add the description of the each important characters those aren't appeared in Detective Conan.

Nami: She is the only daughter of Shinichi and Shiho. Her favorites are baseball and salads, but she hates anything like novels and thick books. Because of her boyish life, she accidently fell in love with a girl, Anna. Even she does, she will be the center of students's gossips if someone recognize her feelings to the girl. So, she decided to keep her feelings for a while until the girl recognizes it by herself.

Anna: This strong minded girl is the most popular student in her school. She is Nami's best friend since the first time they meet, it's since they were still Junior school students. She is also a manager of a baseball team Nami joined. She is good in science, but bad in cooking. She likes to make Nami mad or blushed.

Koji: He is the only son of Shinichi and Ran. He seems to be a quiet guy. He really cares about his father. His occupation is become a lawyer. So, he always bring his mini computer wherever he goes.

I guess that's all. I hope everyone understand my language x)

Next chapter: Girl confesses Girl

Please review me.


End file.
